


all the right reasons

by nina_en_wonderland



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Chrome-centric, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Future Fic, Gen, Mini Fic, Prompt Fic, Teen Years, and there should be more fic of her god!!, literally my only reason is I LOVE CHROME SO MUCH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_en_wonderland/pseuds/nina_en_wonderland
Summary: Written in 2011-2013.A series of mini-fics, set to the prompts of album titles in my playlist. Pairings, timelinelines, universe/aus and wordcount vary, can be taken as friendship/romance.





	1. i'm not dead (mukuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **forty-four. i'm not dead**
> 
> Chrome/Mukuro, TYL.

 

She is a puppet only in name, her name a monogram of his but a name _her own._ She is no longer Nagi but Chrome _breathes_ and suffers still - from the calluses of battle on her hands to the strained skin of her ankles from high heel straps.

" _The next person to insinuate such a thing,_ " gasps Mukuro-sama with watering eyes, who quickly snaps up her discarded apron, " _should have a taste of your cooking."_


	2. you'll rebel to anything (gokudera + lambo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **thirty-six. you'll rebel to anything**
> 
> Chrome, Gokudera & Lambo, teen years.
> 
> (It has to happen someday haha...)

He looks like the bottom has fallen out from his world.

She laughs and shakes her head, kicking up her legs from her sprawled position on the loveseat.

Gokudera-san turns to her, face white as he kneels in the middle of the Vongola Mansion's living room. His hands spasm in a parody of prayer.

"B-but…" his voice is breathless in disbelief.

Chrome understands, she is a little surprised herself but -

"You can only expect his loyalties to extend so far," she tells him.

His answering howl of despair echoes for miles.

"HOW CAN THAT IDIOT COW REFUSE CANDY?"


	3. year of the gentleman (basil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **forty-seven. year of the gentleman**
> 
> Chrome/Basil, teen years or TYL.

There is a strict code of etiquette in the mafia but still, she finds it amusing when he steps fourth to open the door for her – and later, to kiss the back of her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Signorina...?"

She shakes her head and refuses to play the game; smiling, she takes back her hand to slip it through the crook of his arm.

" _Charmed_ ," she tells him quietly.


	4. cloud nine (tsuna + yamamoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sixty-seven. cloud nine**
> 
> Chrome, Tsuna & Yamamoto, TYL.

He could've sworn those were _tears_ in her eyes. He nudged the person next to him distractedly – who nodded in equally distracted affirmative.

He visibly started as she swung around quite suddenly, her eye _shining_ and her smile _blinding_ , even surrounded by cake crumbs as it was. Her adoration was so _tangible_ he felt like scum for his meager offering, borne of a lunchtime whim nearing a convenient bakery and surrendered only at insistent puppy-dog eyes.

The remains of devastation spread before her on a table, a white plate near sparkling save that slight smear of chocolate buttercream at the corners and a fork laid across it, hastily bent prongs barely visible.

" _She's going to get a cavity again_ ," his colleague murmured in awe.


	5. the sufferer and the witness (mukuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **forty. the sufferer and the witness**
> 
> Chrome, Mukuro, TYL.

The sound of striking metal was followed by liquid fire, a scream and then, finally, _silence._

 _She had been an ordinary girl once_ – _though the life she led then_ , he thought, _couldn’t_ really _be called “living.”_

She had simply drifted through life, abandoned by her parents yet _bound_ by the only thing she knew.

_And now_ _,_ _she was free…_

She wiped the blood from her face unflinchingly and met his heterochromatic eyes.

_And he had given her a purpose._


	6. the myth (mukuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **fifty-nine. the myth**
> 
>  
> 
> Chrome, Mukuro, TYL.

She is the 10th Vongola Mist Guardian but there are whispers of a shadow that follows her, a mist that wraps around her in battle to bring forth death and destruction.

She, with her one purple eye and a skull-adorned eyepatch over the over, symbolizes calamity with simply her long delicate swanlike neck and soft white unstained hands.

Every turn of her slender ankles, every swish of her too-short skirt _is a breathe held in s_ ilence.


	7. single (tsuna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **four. single**
> 
> Chrome/Tsuna, TYL.

It’s when Boss smiled at her and then moved from her side for the evening, that she started to wonder.

She remembers his crush from adolescence, blooming in bright cherry-red blushes and suddenly too-long legs tripping all over themselves in Sasugawa Kyoko’s presence - so obvious even she herself had to notice. But he had long since grown from that, she thought as she watched his diplomatic gestures and speech with the leader of an allying family, his shoulders now broadened to snugly fit the gray-coloured mantle settled upon them. And yet, all those years gone by, the space beside him felt strangely empty.

Chrome felt a slight ache in her chest.

With a surge, she swiftly moved forward and, as he turned to face her, pressed her lips to his cheek. He stopped mid-speech and raised a hand to touch it.

The leader behind him looked on bemused, whilst neither registered.

Raising both eyebrows, his lips caught between amusement and surprise, he asked, “What was that for?”

Linking her arm through his other arm, she simply said,

“Because.”


	8. boys like girls (10th guardians)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **six. boys like girls**
> 
> Chrome/10th Vongola Guardians, teen years.

It’s at times like these that she remembers there’s a very specific line between herself and the other Tenth Vongola Guardians.

Told to clean a quite sizable public pool as part of her physical training (to be _really_ honest, she’d kept _insisting_ once she found out as she had meant to be excluded from such things, like that time in the future, like the training _then_ too, like _the final battle…)_ , she dons a swimming suit beneath a long white T-shirt and a giant cleaning brush in one hand.

She is well aware of the others hovering about, in the guises of “It’s much larger/dirtier over here/This is MY side of the pool” and such.

The fifth time, Sun Man tries to wheedle away her brush, claiming to have EXTREMELY lost his own (she can clearly see it poking out from a bush over _there)_ , and she finally throws the damned thing down _._

With a frustrated sigh, she grabs the bottom of her T-shirt and makes full use of the fact that her suit is a _two-piece._ No one notices Reborn’s smirk as Ryohei splutters, and then the boys suddenly and irrevocably collapse left and right from EXTREME bloodloss.

Not seconds later, everyone takes care to steer clear of Chrome and she is finally able to train in peace.


End file.
